The present invention relates to an aqueous dispersion of fluoroalkylated polymer particles with acorn morphology.
Aqueous dispersions of polymer particles functionalized with fluoroalkyl groups (fluoroalkylated latexes) are used in coatings formulations due to their differentiated performance relative to traditional non-fluorinated hydrocarbon-based polymers. The inclusion of fluorinated functionality is often desirable in coatings applications where soil resistance, stain resistance, durability, and/or weatherability are sought after performance properties. One of the primary drawbacks to using fluoroalkylated latexes is the significant cost premium relative to their hydrocarbon counterparts. Accordingly, it would be an advantage in the field of coatings to find a polymer capable of delivering improved stain resistance more efficiently.